Double Trouble
by NikkiNitemare
Summary: Twins, pranks, Tamaki crying! Oh my! The Inugami twins transfer to Ouran and that's when the fun begins. First Fanfic so play nice please! Has humor, romance, secrects, and flying monkies! Stay tuned :]


Hello!! This is my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic! I'm so excited. Let's get the usual stuff over with. ahem

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. I wish I did. Although I do own Corina-chan and Kristin-chan:**

Now on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter One**

"Onee-san look at this place! It's huge!!" A girl the age of 15 said in awe.

"I know, but it looks to prissy, huh?" An identical girl said.

"You're right." The first girl sighed.

_Later on during 1st period_

Haruhi was reading a book at her desk and the Hitachiin twin were plotting on how to torment Tamaki later. The fist bell rang and everyone went to their desks and started to copy each other's homework. _Rich Bastards_ Haruhi mummbled to herself. Then the sensei walked in.

"Class today we have two new students," she said, " You may come in now." Then two identical girls walked in the classroom. They were wearing the boy's uniform. They had light carmel colored skin, blue eyes, and had mid-length razor cut honey-brown hair. They were tall and skinny. They weren't that tall, actually, they were average height and the other girls were just short.

"Hola! I'm Corina..." The one with her bangs swept over her right eye said.

"...And I'm Kristin..." The one with her bangs swept over her left eye said.

"...And we're the Inugami's! Please treat us kindly." They said with a bow.

"Now class do you have any questions for the Inugami-sans? Yes Nikki-kun?" The teacher asked.

"Umm why are you guys wearing the boy's uniform?" Nikki asked.

"Beacause we refuse to wear those big yellow marshmallows you call a dress. Next question please?" Corina said.

"Who is the older twin?" Hikaru asked.

"Corina is older by 1 minute." Kristin answered boredly.

"Who are your parents?" Someone in the back of the room asked.

And with that question the girls froze. "It's alright you don't have to answer." The teacher said as she smiled warmly at the Inugami's. "Now please go sit in front of the Hitachiin-kuns." She said as she pointed to two red-haired boys who raised their hands. '_This is going to be fun' _The Hitachiins thought.

As the day progressed Haruhi watch as the Inugami's were the victums of Hikaru and Koaru's pranks. She kind of felt sorry for them. When the bell rang signaling the end of class and the start of lunch she walked over to the twins. "Umm hello. I'm Fajioka Haruhi." Haruhi said.

"Hello nice to meet you." Corina said pulling easer pit out of her hair.

"Hi!" Kristin smiled as she was wringing out water from her head.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch. Would you?" Haruhi asked.

"We have packed lunch soooo..." Corina started.

"Onee-chan be nice!" Kristin warned, "We'd love to Fajioka-san!" And at that they made their way to the cafeteria. All while they were walking it was silent except for the _clack clack_ sound of Haruhi's shoes.

"What are you guys eating?" Haruhi asked as they sat down at a table.

"I'm eating eggs, last night's leftovers, and chocolate cake." Kristin answered.

"I'm eating the same except for the cake part. I'm eating a vanilla cupcake. Want some?" Corina offered Haruhi.

"Why thank you." Hikaru said as he took the biggous bite imaginable out of Corina's cupcake.

"Jerk that was mine!!" Corina yelled about to punch Hikaru, but she stopped when she heard a voice.

"Hikaru! Koaru! What are you doing to this girl?!" Tamaki scoled as the rest of the Host Club came. "I'm so sorry princess." He said as he caressed her face.

Corina gritted her teeth. "Onee-chan no please." Kristin said as she grabbed her twin's arm.

"Aaaah! Another you!!" Tamaki screamed as he had failed to notice Kristin.

Kristin's POV

"Aaaah! Another you!!" A blonde boy screamed. 'What a moron he didn't see she had a twin?'

"Their the new transfer students in class 1-A, Corina and Kristin Inugami. Reason of transfer unknown." A black-haired boy with glasses said.

"How did you know that?" We asked.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." Glasses smirked.

"Stalker." Onee-chan sing-songed.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm Sou, Tamaki and King of the Host Club." The blonde-haired violet eyed boy said.

"Otori, Kyoya and Vice President of the Host Club." The stalker black-haired boy answered.

"Haninodzuka, Mitsukuni, but you can call me Hunny-senpai!" The one that looked like a little kid said cheerfuly.

"Moirnodzuka, Takashi." The freakishly tall one mummbled.

"And you can call Takashi 'Mori-senpai'" Hunny cheered.

"Umm hi?" Onee-chan mummbled cause she's not good in crowds.

"Onee-chan let's get going." I said as I pushed her towards the door.

"See you later, Fajioka-san." Sister said over her shoulder.

"Yeah, bye." Fajioka-san said.

"Hey stop by the Third Music room at free period." Kyoya told us.

"Okay." I sighed.

"Whatever." Corina said. At that we linked arms and walked away. "I wonder why Fajioka-san hangs around with all those guys." Corina thought out loud.

"I don't know. Let's ask her later." I said.

"Sounds good to me." Corina smiled.

_Meanwhile_

"Kyoya-senpai, why do you want them to go to the Host Club?" Haruhi asked.

"They could be proftiable to us." Kyoya stated.

Bad start? Oh well ;p!! Please reveiw with any questions, comments, or concerns. Constructive critizem is welcomed!!! No flames please. To all of those who review you get a cookie. Oh and sorry for bad grammar, spelling, and if the Host Club was out of character :D


End file.
